Loosing them
by GoddessofGames
Summary: When Mikoto goes for a walk with Anna the last thing, he expects is to suddenly have a mysterious Strain asking for his help. Who is this strange American woman who miraculously developed her powers when she arrived in Shizume? Why doesn't she have a last name? The million dollar question? How is she supposed to save Homura?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: the rating is currently T for any swearing and violence, but I may be uping this to M later on if I decide to add some smut. I haven't actually decided yet. This will hopefully be a long drawn out story, that's what I have planned anyway, with at least a sequel if not a trilogy but we shall see. I know that the current chapter isn't very long but I am going to be working on that. I do not have anyone to edit my work and I am still fine tuning all the little things so if you see any glaring mistakes feel free to tell me. I won't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.**

" _Can you help me?_ _"_ The little voice was filled with terror and pain. It was also hesitant and resigned as though its speaker knew it was useless to ask, it was also in his head.

Mikoto froze and looked around as though that would discern where the voice-thought had originated. Anna looked up at him in concern as he gazed around the park they were at.

" _That depends,_ " he tentatively replied but before he could continue the voice spoke again

" _I understand if you can't, or won't._ " he frowned,

"I _was going to say; it depends on why you need help and where you are._ " He tried to convey his slight irritation at being interrupted.

" _Sorry, No one else will believe I'm real. I've stopped asking, but you are different than the others. Stronger. Brighter. I don't know where I am but its dark, and wet. It's also cold, but I can't feel it anymore._ " Their voice grew a little distant as he spun again looking for something to give him any idea what was going on. He was apparently conversing with a powerful Strain but where was said Strain.

" _I will do everything I can to help you, can you also converse with my clansman, she is with me and also a Strain, if you can't, I can have her trace you if you give me your name._ " He spoke-thought trying to remain calm as he suddenly was drawn into the Strains consciousness and experienced the cold and hunger she was feeling, for he could tell she was indeed a woman, the brief glimpse into the Strain's mind had confirmed it.

" _I… I can try. She is the one next to you, yes?_ " her voice was hesitant again.

He crouched by Anna and told her what was happening,

"Do you think you can help find her Anna?" he asked her for once discarding the average air of laziness he typically wore. Anna nodded solemnly then her wine coloured eyes closed in concentration a small furrow forming on her brow. Then her eyes flashed open in horror, then narrowed in determination as she took off pulling her King along behind her as he pulled out his phone to tell Kusanagi to gather the clan and to be ready to meet him at the address Anna rattled off to him as she ran. His Aura flowing around them invisible at the moment, the only outward sign of his fury at the brief glimpse he had received of this mysterious Strains condition was the eerie blood red glow of his eyes.

Despite being closer to the Squat building that appeared to be their destination, Mikoto and Anna arrived only a minute or so before the rest of the clan, Anna puffing slightly from the run. Mikoto passed her off to Tatara, but before he could storm the building in his rage, she caught his coat, he froze and leant down to listen as she whispered

"Save her; she is one of us." He cocked his head at her, fury momentarily put aside to attempt to read Anna's face. Her eyes were hard and determined, whoever this was Anna thought they would become a member of HOMURA, so he nodded and turned to his clan but before he could speak Kusanagi, having caught the conversation between his King and their princess grimly spoke

"What do you want us to do boss?" Mikoto's eyes narrowed as his Aura flared dangerously all present knew that someone was going to pay.

"There is a Strain," His voice was quite and deadly, but Anna broke in quietly

"She is in a room on the very bottom floor." He nodded at her in acknowledgement then continued

"She is the goal; we are here to save her." His eyes lit up with fiery rage "Burn the rest."

The rest of his clan nodded then chanted

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" before they had even finished he had taken off, gesturing for Tatara to take Anna to safety.

His Aura preceding him, he blasted the front doors open in a flaming inferno when the little voice spoke once more,

" _I never told you my name… It's Rebecca._ " She sounded just as terrified, but for the first time he caught a hint of hope in her voice and was once again shown a glimpse of her mind only to have his Aura explode in anger around not only himself but her as well. The bastard reaching to hit her never saw what killed him.

" _Thank you, for coming, for believing._ " He felt her consciousness fade then, and he roared his rage and raced to reach her sooner.

When he finally did reach the lowest level, only Yata had kept up with him. Even as he burned the few people left he wondered why he was having such a strong reaction for someone he had never met before, this was a reaction he would have had for a member of his clan but few others. Perhaps it was the situations parallels to Anna's past or maybe it was the Strain's personality that reminded him of HOMURA's Princess. He shook his head thinking wryly 'to late to care now I suppose' When he found the room he knew to be hers, the glow from his eyes practically lit the room and Yata's cry of outrage went unheard as they finally laid eyes on the reason for the destruction.

She was tiny, not because of her build but because she had apparently been starved, her hair was to her shoulders and ragged, the colour was hidden beneath layers of dirt and blood, her skin was pale, save for the places it was mottled with bruises and lacerations in various stages of healing. She was beautiful in a haunting, disturbing kind of way. It was more like an echo, like looking at a magnificent church brought down by a hurricane. Mikoto broke from the trance he had been caught up in and slowly made his way into the small room. Yata lit up his hand to provide some more light for them as Kusanagi was heard making his way down the hallway.

"We've cleared out the building…" his voice trailed off as he caught sight of the girl Mikoto was arranging in his arms, getting ready to carry her from the prison they stood in.

"We are going to need a doctor, I'll call an ambulance." Kusanagi sounded a little hollow as he pulled out his phone and began to dial. Mikoto only grunted as he picked his way carefully out of the rubble then pause and said,

"As much as I hate to admit it, the Blues may be more equipped to handle this, and I'm sure they are already on their way here. Don't bother with the regular hospital. They will want explanations we can't give." Kusanagi nodded and ended the call he was making. They continued up to the exit. Where Mikoto was proven correct. Scepter 4 was indeed already arriving.

Mikoto sighed and approached the man he loved to hate.

"What on Earth have you gotten yourself into now Red King?" Munakata's voice was grating as ever. Mikoto sighed wishing they could just take the girl to a regular hospital, there was always the chance that they would never see the girl again if they handed her over to the Blues. However, it seemed that was a fish he would have to take.

"Believe me when I say this pains me to admit, but I think you are the only person who can successfully," he paused and sighed again desperately not wanting to speak the next word, but he did anyway, "help." He gritted his teeth at the surprised then almost instantly smug look that appeared on the Blue Kings face. Before anyone could say anything else could be said Mikoto felt rather than heard, Anna approaching. As much as he didn't want her to see this Strain is such a reached condition he also quickly realised that he could use the concern and attachment he had already seen forming to his advantage. As much as Mikoto hated it, he knew the Blue King had some small soft spot for HOMURA's princess. He turned and gave Anna a grim look letting her know it was bad, but Anna came forward anyway, and Mikoto knelt so she could see the Strain in his arms. Anna gasped and touched the young woman's cheek. She paused then turned to the Blue King and in the smallest voice asked him,

"You'll help her? You'll return her to us?" Anna's voice grew slightly stronger with the second question, but was still little more than a whisper as Mikoto looked up at him with a small scowl warning Munakata to not do anything to upset his princess, the rest of HOMURA gathering round behind them, honestly rather confused but supporting their King nonetheless. In any other circumstance, he probably would have laughed at the sudden change from smug to trapped on the usually rather clear face of Reisi Munakata. This time though he contented himself with an internal smirk.

"I do hope you will explain what is going on, while we are on our way to Scepter 4, as I assume you will be accompanying her?" Munakata finally sighed. Then nodded to his second in command telling her to deal with the building and the police while he took the Strain and the King that had rescued her to their headquarters, despite her protests she complied. Before he did anything else, he turned to Kusanagi and said

"Take the clan back to HOMRA, I will be there as soon as I have everything sorted with the Blue's," Then he turned to Anna "Can you explain what happened at the park?" Anna once again nodded solemnly and then again whispered,

"She is one of us. I know it!" and if he didn't know better, he would have said that the tone he heard in her voice was reverence. He nodded at her and promised to take care of her. Just then Munakata returned with the paramedic team they had brought, and Mikoto Carefully played her on the gurney then he followed closely as they all loaded into the van.

* * *

"So, are you going to explain what is happening?" Munakata's voice finally broke the tense silence between the two men. Mikoto sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"I was out for a walk in the park with Anna when she," he waved vaguely to the girl the medics were working on then continued, "contacted me telepathically. Anna was able to track her, I would have probably just contacted you if I hadn't been sucked into her mind and felt what she felt. It was hell, Munakata and it pissed me off more than I have been in a long time" he paused again to ponder why he was so enraged but once again tabled it for another, more appropriate occasion. "I couldn't just leave her there, not even for a day. You saw how attached Anna is, I think she Saw something about her." He looked over at Munakata and then laid his head back as he tiredly spoke, "I think she is going to be something special if Anna's reaction is anything to go buy."

Munakata frowned at Mikoto. He had never seen the man so open, nor so… peaceful wasn't the right word, in fact, he couldn't seem to find a word for what the other King looked right now, almost like he was too tired or confused to bother to hide behind his typical facade of boredom. "I see."

He was conflicted, on one hand, he had his duty but on the other, could he really disappoint that little Strain, Anna Kushina? If the girl had so much belief that this Strain that her King had gone to rather extreme, and unusually great lengths to rescue could he perhaps just this once help Mikoto.

"What is it you want from me Suoh? Do you expect me to overlook the damage you caused? Because I think that no matter how foolish and hotheaded I feel you were..." he paused then sighed resignedly "I do believe you were justified in going to great lengths to save her. However, I think that is not all you want. You want assurances we will not keep her in our custody? Am I correct?" His voice was low, but he nodded decisively then continued without waiting for Mikoto to speak. "We will keep her," he held up his hand as Mikoto opened his mouth and his eyes lit up, silently telling Mikoto to wait, "We will keep her until our doctors deem her well enough to be returned to your care. She does not appear to be dangerous at the moment the only reason we would have to keep her against her will is if she proves to be dangerous to herself or others. While there are a few doctors, who can treat Strains we keep the best on retainer. It would be remiss of us to deny her care. As you have apparently decided to shelter her in your clan as you did with Miss Kushina, there is little I can do, but I do expect you know that I will expect a favour in return, to be cashed in at my discretion. I do promise it will not be something to give my clan an advantage over yours, nor will it be something trifling or petty. You have my word." Munakata had a feeling that this was the beginning if some plot that would have enormous impacts.

Mikoto Sighed knowing that he would grow to regret this but trusting Anna to know what she was doing and that she wasn't being dramatic. So he reached his hand over to shake Munakata's in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before Rebecca woke. The Strain doctor had droned on about some healing sleep-coma that Strains occasionally induced to heal from significant mental or physical trauma, and that unless it extended past a month, they shouldn't worry too much as she had no sign of any head injury to have induced a real coma.

Anna had insisted they visit at least once a day, and no one could deny their princess. Anna was sitting on the bed next to the mysterious Strain, looking through her marbles at her. Meanwhile, Mikoto observed the two of them. Rebecca was already looking better, she was still rather gaunt, but she was looking healthier, she had gained some weight back, but she would not actually recover until she could eat real food. Her hair was still down to her shoulders, but with it clean, one could see the nearly black shade of brown though the tips looked as though once upon a time it had been a lighter color but had faded to an ashy brown-blonde.

The doctors had a list several feet long of what they suspected the bastards had done to her, which only made him angry, but what angered him more was that they had no way of knowing if there were people who weren't there that day.

He was jerked out of his musings as Anna gasped, "She is waking up!" Her normal emotionless voice was tinged with excitement though only those close to her would know it. He raised himself up and stood behind Anna waiting for the girl's eyes to open and open they did. He was about to ask how she felt when Anna beat him to it. Her dark eyes darted between them in confusion for a moment till she suddenly focused on him sharply.

" _You actually came,_ " the voice was once again in his head than out loud and in faltering Japanese, "and you stayed with me" she had the same accent as Eric, one that denoted a native of the English language. His eyes widened because when she spoke in his head, it was flawless. He cocked his head and said aloud a little hoarsely, though it was nothing compared to her apparently little-used voice,

"How?" He was interrupted but a short puff of air from Anna who explained that when Rebecca was transferring thoughts, it wasn't really her speaking it was her impressing her mental thought into the receivers head which was then interpreted by the receiver. Therefore whoever she was talking to would hear the idea in his or her own language.

" _Yes, I can only talk to those with the unique colors though._ " Her voice was small and pained which spurred him to go fetch the nurse, despite his confusion at her statement. Did she mean clansmen, Strains, or both? When the doctor arrived, he and Anna were shuffled out so the medical team could evaluate her, but at her panicked look, Anna promised that they would only be a little way down the hall. Mikoto gave the little Strain a careful look but nodded in agreement. It was time to figure out why he had promised a favor to the Blue King for a girl he didn't even know.

* * *

"Anna?" Mikoto slumped down on an uncomfortable couch and gave the little silver-haired girl a look that clearly asked her to explain her quick attachment to the young woman they had rescued and were obviously accepting into the clan. He had waited till the woman awoke so any questions that Anna brought up could be answered right away.

"I don't really have a clear reason Mikoto. I just know that she is going to be really important to us." The girl was clearly discomforted by not knowing, she was looking down as she twisted her hands together then she stopped and looked up at him and whispered, "When I first touched her I clearly got the message, 'She will save us all.', But I don't know any details. I'm sorry I can't be any clearer."

He gently patted her head then pulled her closer while mumbling "It's fine Anna. I know you can't control what you See."

She curled up close then in what almost sounded like a whimper "I'm scared Mikoto." She shivered as he held her closer, then she crawled into his lap "I'm scared of what she is going to need to save us from." He gave her a quick hug then pushed her away a bit so he could look into her wide eyes.

"Whatever it is HOMURA will face it together, our bonds run deeper than blood, you know that. Besides none of us would ever let anything happen to you, Anna. You know that."

* * *

"Sir, we have finished up. If you wanted to return to the room you may." The doctor's voice broke through the silence that had taken over after Mikoto's words. He nodded and helped Anna off of his lap then stood and followed the Doctor.

"She is doing remarkably well, as I'm sure you realized she doesn't speak Japanese as well as we thought but with her abilities we should have no problems communicating. However, we have deduced that her telepathy does not work on those, not in a clan. Most of us are not actually members of the blue clan, and she was unable to telepathically contact us if she is staying with your clan once she is released there should be no problems." The doctor paused once they were outside the room and stopped Mikoto as well. "I do have some concerns now that we have talked with her. I am unconcerned with her physical state, she will have a little trouble keeping down fatty foods, and she won't be able to eat much at a time, but she should recover at a quick pace. I am far more worried about her psychological wounds. In all honesty, she is almost ready to be released into your care physically speaking." The doctor paused once again glancing words the room that Rebecca occupied. "I would like to keep her here with us for more psychological observation to be sure she isn't in any danger, to herself or others. Unfortunately I think that may do her more harm than good, she nearly had several panic attacks from several stimuli, the needles were the worst closely followed by our lead nurse who I think may resemble one of the men who held her captive," the woman paused and shook her head "we where trying to check her lungs and Lee reached for her shoulder."

Mikoto interrupted testily "Not to be rude but what is the point you are trying to make?" not quite sure what the short doctor was trying to get across.

"Sorry, I am still trying to decide that myself. I guess what I'm saying is that I think that staying here is only going to add a lot of unneeded stress that will, in the end, only hinder her recovery. However, I need to know if you will either be able to stay with her almost constantly to take care of her or if you have someone who can. She will need a lot of attention until she builds up muscle. She is recovering at an incredible rate, but it will still take time." She paused then looking searchingly at Mikoto. "If you think you will be able to figure out a way to keep up with the care she will require then I will release her probably tomorrow. With twice weekly check-ups as well as physical therapy wich we can set up for the same days. Understand that if she wasn't a Strain, there is no way I would be doing this. I just feel that she is honestly more of a danger here in a place where she is clearly reminded of where she was kept."

Mikoto took a moment to absorb that as he let Anna into the room and told Rebeca he would be back in a few minuets. Then he turned to the doctor. "I see no reason we won't be able to meet those requirements. I will have to talk with a few of my guys, then I will let you know in an hour or two." He gestured to the door they were in front of "Have you talked to her about this?" he asked. Watching the doctor shift nervously

"I am afraid we have not, none of our staff speak English and while she is fluent enough to get by in most situations I'm afraid that she had trouble keeping up I was hoping that you could maybe translate since you are able to converse telepathically?" The woman seemed afraid he would explode in her face. Mikoto rolled his eyes and gave his consent then finally entered the hospital room only to pause with a small smile on his face to see Anna curled up almost asleep next to Rebecca.

"Hey." His voice was loud in the silent room causing both of them to glance up at him and Anna to give him a small frown. Then she curled up tighter and nuzzled into Rebecca's side. Mikoto carefully gauged her reaction and was surprised when all he saw was a gentle smile and a soft gaze. Then she turned that kind look to him, and her voice appeared in his head

" _What did you need?_ " Now that it wasn't weak and scared her mental voice was much clearer, it still was soft and airy, but it was more confident and seemed infinitely gentle. It causes him to wonder how she was going to fit in with the gang. He did his best to return her smile as he walked over and sat down next to the bed. Doing his best to ignore how annoying the hovering doctor was.

"Would you prefer me to talk out loud or?" He trailed off not quite knowing what to call the telepathy she used. But she seemed to understand and conveyed that it would be far easier for her to understand the technical jargon if they talked telepathically as she would hear it in English.

" _You don't even need to repeat it to me if the doctor will tell you I can just listen through your… let's call it a filter it will let me understand._ " Her voice sounded embarrassed which was accented by the blush on her cheeks and her sudden fidgeting which she stopped as soon as Anna shifted.

" _There is nothing to be ashamed of. I imagine you came here to learn Japanese better yeah?"_ when he received a nod Mikoto continued, " _and how soon after you got to Shizume did those assholes abduct you?_ " she looked down and whispered that it was only a few months after she arrived. He nodded again. " _So how exactly were you supposed to get better when yo were stuck in that hell-hole?"_ she shrugged then gave him a sheepish look which he rolled his eyes at then told the doctor to say what she had to say, and he would translate for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, I do believe I warned you, if I didn't I am sorry. I am pretty sure my muse is something of a vodka aunt! Not around for months or years then showing up with an amazing chapter or painting then poof! Gone again. On a more serious note, I started a new job, and it has been seriously stressing me out. It's my first job, and its a full time 40 hour a week job, working with dementia patients. Not the best job for someone with pretty severe ADD! Honestly, sometimes I feel like I belong with the patients, not taking care of them! Thanks for sticking with me though hope the chapter lives up to the expectations.**

It was decided that barring any major relapses, Rebecca would be released the following Monday when asked where she had been staying Rebecca had once again flushed and named a cheap and honestly rather seedy hotel down by the slums. He had called Kusanagi and had him investigate, surprisingly enough they had kept her luggage.

Of course in keeping with its seedy nature, they attempted to charge Kusanagi for picking up the luggage, a quick flick of his lighter had handled the dispute. He had also set up yet another room above the bar, cleaning it out as much as possible. Once that tiresome task had been completed he had sat down at his precious bar and began to write out a rota so that no matter what occurred there would always be at least two people at the bar at all times, he was so absorbed in his task that he honestly didn't even notice when Tatara came up behind him with his ever-present camera.

"So Kusanagi, just what all do we know about our mysterious soon-to-be guest? Or is she to become a member? We've never had a girl here before, Yata's going to flip!"

Kusanagi jumped about a foot in the air then sup around with a glare.

"Are you looking to get killed fool?" quietly returning his lighter to his pocket. Then pulled it back out to light a cigarette. He paused for a moment to catch his breath then puffed smoke into the camera lens, and smirked as Tatara cried out in dismay.

"And to answer your question, or rather questions, not much, she came to Japan to immerse herself in the language, got captured by those assholes, and then, we found her, the boss hasn't been talking much about their conversations. I don't know her last name. She was only registered as Rebecca at that excuse for a motel down by the slums," Kusanagi paused and frowned down at his rota, tapping the ash of his cigarette, "I don't know what Mikoto plans to do with her, all I really know is that Ana has really taken a shine to her, and Rebecca to Ana. For that, she will always be welcome in this bar. Ana needs a female influence." By the time he had finished Tatara was finished cleaning his camera and he was nodding.

"If Ana likes her then that's all we need to know isn't it?" Kusanagi nodded in agreement, yes if Ana liked someone there was a good reason. He sighed and the Blond beside him.

"How bout you make yourself useful and go shopping, Rebecca is going to need to get her weight up, but she is going to need to become accustomed to eating regularly again. Her doctor gave me this." He handed Tatara a three-ring binder, "Its a lot of recipes that should be good for putting on weight but are not too heavy or spicy or anything," Kusanagi rolled his eyes as Tatara nodded enthusiastically and took off after gently putting his camera in its spot on the bar. The door banging shut behind him.

* * *

Other than a few panic attacks, when she was startled, Rebecca made remarkable progress. When Monday arrived she and Mikoto as well, where raring to go. Anna was quieter in here displeasure, but she was also quite eager to be away from the memories, that doctors, and blues, in particular, invoked. As they left the hospital, Rebecca smiled at the doctor and in faltering Japanese thanked her for everything she had done.

"It was no problem, it is my job after all!" the doctor was grinning, and after a quick wish for a speedy recovery, and orders to take it easy and not miss her follow-ups, the pretty woman returned to the facility. With a smile, she turned to Mikoto, and Anna, only to see that the first was holding open the door to a black sedan, and the second was already sitting in the far seat. Rebecca gave Mikoto a nod of thanks and slid into the middle seat, and he sank into place next to her.

Comfortably squished between the two people that she had somehow managed to come to trust most in the world, she felt the safest she could remember feeling. But suddenly a frown marred her features, Mikoto noticed and nudged her shoulder with his.

"Are you sure I'll be welcome?" Her voice was small, and she spoke in English. "I mean I don't really know anyone else from Homura except Kusanagi." she paused and her gaze was fixed firmly in her lap, so she didn't see the look Mikoto throw a look at the driver of the car, but before they could say anything, she continued. "I mean I don't want to be a burden if you could loan me a little money I could return to," she paused again with a scowl and a head shake, and once again interrupted Mikoto before he could reply, still not seeing the frustrated look on his face. "Why can't I remember where I'm from?" this statement struck the rest of the occupants of the sedan a little bit speechless. Anna was the first to recover, she put her little hand on Rebecca's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile when she had gained her attention.

"It's probably a side effect of getting your powers so late, or perhaps just a side effect of the powers themselves." The voice from the driver startled Rebecca, and she jerked her head around to stare wide-eyed at Kusanagi as he continued, meeting her eyes for a few moments in the rearview mirror, "Sorry, but to answer your first question, you are very welcome at my bar. It is, after all, Mine, isn't it?" She could see his grin in the reflection of the driver's side window, as he finished. "After all I've grown rather fond of you, you seem more like the kind to stop brawls, or at least try anyway, rather than start them!" the last comment was pointed to Mikoto with a teasing lilt to it. she looked to Mikoto, his only reply was a small quirk of his lips as he looked out over the streets of Shizume.

It was only then that she realised the whole conversation had taken place in Japanese, she had without even trying tuned into Mikoto's mind, to translate it all. She had never done it unconsciously till just now, she had always had to make a considerable effort to do so. In her surprise she had zoned out and didn't hear Kusanagi's queries until Ana once again placed her small hand on her shoulder, she jumped and looked to Ana who nodded at Kusanagi, then she stammered a request for him to repeat whatever he had said.

"I asked what else you cant remember." He had switched to English thinking that had been the issue, Rebecca nodded at him then smiled at his thoughtfulness, before sinking into thought. She quickly determined it would be easier to list what she could remember then away she could not.

"I, I know my name is Rebecca, but I think, I think I prefer to be called Bex, I don't remember a middle or Surname." A scowl formed on her face, "I know I am from America, maybe Colorado, but I'm not sure. I remember lots of basic things, things you would learn in primary and High school, but I don't remember any personal details." Mikoto and Ana watched as she picked at a hangnail, "I do know what I like though."

"What do you mean?" Ana's voice was quiet and gentle. She was smiling her little reassuring smile, and her hand was still on Rebecca's shoulder. Rebecca tried to return the smile, though it came out as more of a grimace.

"I know that my favourite colour changes all the time. I know that I hate coconut, but only the texture, I like the smell and the taste all right. I know that my favourite alcohol is Cinnamon Whiskey, but I don't know where I grew up, or how many people were in my class." Her voice became progressively depressed sounding, "I know that I love animals and that I can ride a horse, but I don't actually remember riding a horse! I know I loved it, but I have no memories, or, or." she was cut off by Mikoto putting his arm around her and him tugging her into his side, her head fitting perfectly into the gap between his shoulder and neck. She let out a sigh utterly unaware of Ana's knowing smile and Kusanagi's bewilderment.

By the time they had arrived at the bar, she had calmed down. Just before they pulled onto the street, Rebecca who was still tucked into Mikoto heard his voice,

" _It'll be okay, we will figure out your amnesia._ " She raised up to look at his face, and he continued to gaze out the window, " _Don't worry about any idiots, Ana and I want you here, they can get over themselves._ " He turned to look at her as they parked, " _And besides, Kusanagi isn't the only one who's grown fond of you."_ He gave her what she was quickly coming to realise was his version of Ana's Reassuring smile, and even though it was a barely noticeable twitch of his mouth, it was the most comforting thing she had seen since arriving in Shizume. So she nodded, and as Kusanagi was coming around to help Ana out, she surprises Mikoto with a small hug.


End file.
